criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Macaroni Samsonite
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Travis Willingham | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Macaroni Samsonite | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = false | Name = Macaroni Samsonite | AKA = Mac (by Buddy) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Halfling | Class = Cleric | Age = | Alignment = Evil | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Deastok | Family = | Connections = Darrington Brigade (member) Buddy (ally; friend) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 10 | HP = 99 | AC = 20 | DC = 15 | Str = 16 | Dex = 18 | Con = 16 | Int = 14 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 16 | FanArt = }} is a Halfling cleric. He is played by Travis Willingham. Description Appearance Macaroni is a small halfling covered in bone-like armor, hides and furs. He wears a skull for a helmet. In Travis' words, he looks like one of "the Lost Boys from Peter Pan". . Personality Macaroni is chaotic, eccentric and quite aggressive at times. Biography Background While the specifics are unknown, Buddy and Macaroni met and became friends before joining the Darrington Brigade. Macaroni was paired with Damian during the Darrington Brigade's initiation fights in the pit. Macaroni won and demanded he and Buddy be allowed in together, despite Buddy winning his respective round. Relationships He appears to have a very close relationship with Buddy, although it is still unknown how they came to be friends. While he rides on Buddy's back and often tells him what to do he does not seem to be bossing him around and instead seems to have a very jovial and even tender relationship with the huge ogre, happily cheering him on whenever he does something. Character Information Abilities Cleric Abilities * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based ability) * Divine Domain * Channel Divinity ** Destroy Undead (CR 1) * Divine Strike * Divine Intervention Domain Spells Macaroni always has access to these spells: Cleric Spells In addition to his domain spells, Macaroni has access to all cleric class spells. As a 10th-level cleric, he can prepare up to 13 of these spells per day. Cantrips * Guidance * Sacred Flame 1st-level * Bane * Cure Wounds 2nd-level * Spiritual Weapon 3rd-level * Mass Healing Word * Spirit Guardians 4th-level * Banishment * Freedom of Movement 5th-level * Flame Strike Notable Items * Yklwa * DaVinci wings Quotations * Damian Vadoma: (after damaging Mac) "Hey, you ok there lil' man?" Macaroni Samsonite: "Oh, I'm just fine!" (mad cackling) Trivia * Since Macaroni deals necrotic damage with Spirit Guardians, it can be assumed that his alignment is evil. References Art: F